The Secrets of Mikan Sakura
by princessangel123
Summary: What happans when the new girl named Mikan comes to Gakuen Alice with a whole lot of secrtes promblem is can she keep her secrets answer to that question...No Main pairing- M/N side pairings- S/K. H/R, H/L M/T
1. Profiles

**PrincessAngel- "Hey this is my first fanfic please be nice to me!"**

**Mikan- "Ha like anybody would be nice to you"**

**PrincessAngel- (runs to Maka) "Makaaaaa, Mikan is being mean again!"**

**Maka- (goes over to Mikan) "Makaaaaaaaaa"**

**Mikan- "Holy sh-"**

**Maka- Chopppppp!**

**(Naruko enters scene)**

**Naruko- "What the-"**

**(PrincessAngel starts talking)**

**PrincessAngel- "Anyway, I sadly do not own Gakuen Alice because Gakuen Alice is owned by Higuchi Tachibana. "**

**Naruko- "Now on with the story!" (Then looks over at Mikan and sighs)**

Do you know how we human kids go to human schools? Well other "special" kids go to other schools like Gakuen Alice, a place for kids with rare powers. Or Shibusen Academy a place for meisters and their weapons. And last but not least, Konaha High, a place for kids with special "abilities". Now that we got the schools out the way lets meet the students. Starting with the Gakuen Alice students.

Girls of Gakuen Alice

Name- Mikan Sakura

Age-17

Alice or should I say Alices- Not gonna tell you…yet.

Background- Mikan has a bubbly and dense personality, but beware if you mess with her or her friends you'll get what her friend call "Dark Mikan". Mikan is very tomboyish so she's not into that lovey-dovey crap. She has Youichi as a younger brother and Persona as an Older Brother.

Nickname- Mi-chan, Mii-chii, Mimi or Polka-Dots (only her best friends or her family can call her these names, with the exception of Natsume and his gang of course

Favorite Hobbie- Making fun of people

Name- Hotaru Imai

Age-17

Alice or Alices- the Invention Alice and the other Alice that she has which will not be revealed until later chappies

Background- Hotaru is a stotic friend of Mikan. She and Mikan go way back. Some of Mikan's friends say Dark Mikan was created with the help of Hotaru. Hotaru only shows her soft side when around her friends (Or Ruka, Baka! Baka! Baka! That was the sound of me getting hit with the Baka gun.)

Favorite Hobbie- Blackmailing People (Mainly Ruka)

Nicknames- Ru-chan Ru-Ru or Taru (last person to call her Ru-Ru and he wasn't her friend went into a coma)

Name- Sumire Shouda

Age- 17

Alices- cat-dog Alice and another one

Background- Sumire used to be a true and devoted fan-girl of Natsume until Mikan came into her life. Since Mikan came in her life Sumire has become a lot less annoying. (Sumire-Hey!) Sumire may not act it but she really cares for her friends and her sempai.

Favorite Hobbie- _Trying _to impress Natsume

Nicknames- Permy, Sumi-chan, Tsunami or hag (Sumire gets really mad when you call her hag so I wouldn't do it because when Youichi called her a hag he was scarred for life)

Name- Misaki Harada

Age- 18

Alices- Doppelganger Alice and another one that won't be revealed until later

Background- Misaki is the most violent one of the group. In fact Misaki is so violent that "Dark Mikan" is nothing compared to "furious Misaki". Even though Misaki is violent tin all that crap she really cares for her kouhais.

Favorite Hobbie- Beating People (Mostly Tsubasa)

Nicknames- Mi-san, sempai, hotheaded or "furious Misaki" (The last girl to call her hotheaded… Uggh! I don't even want to talk about her)

Name- Luna Koizumi

Alice- the soul sucking Alice

Background- Luna is a slutty little whore who always follows Natsume around like a little puppy. She can go to hell for all I care! (Ok, calm down Angel) Luna is the major boss of the Natsume fan girl club. ( The little bitch).

Favorite Hobbie- Being a slut'

Nicknames- Luna-sama Bitch, whore, slut, hag, and etc.

Boys of Gakuen Alice

Name- Natsume Hyuuga

Age-18

Alice- Fire Alice

Background- Natsume is the hot guy in school also considered a big time playboy. Natsume would go out with a girl for a week and then breakup with her. What a shame. Anyways it also seems he's taking up the habit of looking at Mikan's underwear

Favorite Hobbie- Looking at Mikan's underwear

Nickname- Natsu, Natsume-sama, Fire king, Pervert, hentei

Name- Ruka Nogi

Age-18

Background- Ruka is a very kind and caring guy which is why Hotaru takes an advantage of him. Ruka had a faint crush on Mikan but soon gives up because of certain reasons (Ha! As if Mikan was going to like him anyway… Ok that was a little mean, sorry Ruka!). Ruka also has a pet bunny named Usagi.

Favorite Hobbie- Seducing Animals (Ruka- "I don't seduce them")

Nickname- Ruka-pyon, bunny boy, Ru-san

Name- Kokoroyomi Yome

Age- 17

Alice- Mind Reading Alice

Background- Koko is a very energetic boy who is always reading people's minds, but Koko knows when he has gone too far with his mindreading ability. Koko used to never smile in the past but that changed because of a certain someone.

Favorite Hobbie- Reading people's minds

Nicknames- mind reader, koko, and that it…

Name-Tsubasa Ando

Age- 19

Alice- The shadow Manipulation Alice

Background- Tsubasa is a laid back care free guy who doesn't worry about a damn thing. He seems to always say something stupid which follows by a beating from Misaki. Although he always teases Misaki he really does care about her.

Favorite Hobbie- pissing off Misaki

Nicknames- Tsu-chii, Idiot, Baka, and whatnot

Name- Hiro Sacagawea

Age- 18

Alice- Strength Alice

Background- Hiro is a huge flirt. He's such a flirt that he even tried using his flirting skills on Mikan. After that in incident he should be lucky that he's still alive. Even though he's a flirt he wouldn't try to ever break a girl's heart.

Favorite Hobbie- _Trying _to get Mikan to notice him

Nicknames- flirt, asshole, Hi-san

A big black limousine pulls up to an enormous school onlying stopping to show the guard his ID. As he goes into the gates of the school the girl in the limousine starts think this exact sentence.

"_So this Gakuen Alice. Eh?"_

**PrincessAngel- "How'd you like it"**

**Mikan- "Do they really need to know about the Natsume peeking thing?"**

**PrincessAngel- " Mochiron!"**

**Mikan-"But its privet"**

**PrincessAngel- "Yeah its privet when you're screaming pervert to the entire world."**

**Mikan-"…Touché…"**

**PrincessAngel- "Amway's please review and yes flames are allowed."**


	2. New School

**PA- "Ok chapter 2 is up!"**

**Mikan- "Think someone will read it?"**

**PA- "of course who wouldn't?"**

**Mikan-"Me"**

**PA- "shut up!"**

**(Mikan cracks her knuckles**

**Mikan-" What (Crack) did (crack) you (crack) say?"**

**(Pa gulps and laughs nervously)**

**PA- nothing, any way I do not own Gakuen Alice because it is owned by Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Last time on The Secrets of Mikan Sakura-**

**Profiles **

"**So this is Gakuen Alice, Eh?"**

Out of the limousine stepped out a girl with waist length lenght brown hair wearing the Gakuen Alice uniform. The girls Uniform were a brown ruffled skirt that ended a little above their knees, while the shirt was also brown but it was a button up. This particular girl decided to wear a black t-shirt under their uniform and, her shirt was buckled up all the way, unlike other girls ("cough-Luna-cough").

"Mikan-sama we have arrived."

The girl named Mikan looked at him and nodded her in an understanding manner.

"Alright thanks for driving me here"

"It was my pleasure Mikan-sa-"

"It's Mikan, just Mikan."

"But-"

"No buts just say Mikan, okay"

"Hai"

"Bye"

"By Mikan-sa-"

Mikan glared at him.

"I mean bye Mikan."

"Bye!"

And so the butler drove off muttering something about being influenced.

"Time to go check in with the principle."

As Mikan was walking through the halls she heard a few boys wolf whistling at her while she just rolled her eyes at them or, she glared at them when their comments got "out of hand". As Mikan stood in front of the Principles front office she suddenly felt nervous.

"_It's alright Mikan, just breath."_

As Mikan was turning the doorknob she heard a scream.

"Narumi get the fuck off of me!" Someone yelled.

"But you're so warm!" Another person said.

"Like I care!"

Mikan turned the door and walked in like nothing was wrong.

Only to see a guy dressed in a pink ruffle shirt with blue jeans sitting on the Principle's lap.

"Wow, Uncle I didn't know you got down like that."

So as you see the Principle is Mikan's uncle.

"Ha Ha Mikan your so funny" The Principle said sarcasm dripping through his voice in every corner.

"Anyways, who's the gay wad?" Mikan asked pointing at Narumi.

Narumi it took it offensly and went to the Corner to sulk.

"If you're my tour guide then let's go."

Narumi instantly got up.

"Coming!" Narumi said as he walk- no twirled towards her.

Mikan rolled her eyes at him and said bye to her uncle and waved with a big smile on her face.

As Narumi and Mikan walked through the hall to homeroom Narumi decided to try to start a conversation with her.

"So Mikan, what's your favorite sp-"Narumi stopped half sentence.

"Soccer and who said you could call me Mikan-chan?" Mikan replied as she glared at hm.

After that failed attempt to start a conversation with her Narumi kept trying. Narumi Once got so fed up with her answering his questions so fast that he asked what her bra size was on "accident" ("pfft accident my ass"). That earned Narumi a black eye and a fractured wrist. After his wounds just disappeared and Mikan apologized he had one question on his mind.

"_She's strong and that hurt a lot but how did my wounds heal like that?"_

After about five minutes of thinking Narumi gave up and decided to ask the Principle about it later.

When they reached homeroom Mikan first thought about the classroom was that the kids inside were to noisy for her liking.

Narumi turned to Mikan and told her to wait outside until she heard the signal which was a big cow sound. Why it was a cow sound is still unknown.

"_What should I do?_

"_OH, maybe I could-"_

But Mikan's thoughts were cut off when she heard the signal, and then Mikan's first thought was.

"_Oh, shit"._

**Pa-"Holy crap I didn't think I would do this good!"**

**Mikan-"I bet you didn't."**

**PA- "Now Mikan I have a reason to throw you out of this fanfic." (Laughs like an idiot)**

**Mikan-" But then no one would want to read this fic."**

**(Silence)**

**PA- "Fine you won't be taken out but next time its gonna be Natsume Pov"**

**Mikan- "That pervert?"**

**PA- "Hai."**

**Mikan- "I hate you"**

**PA- "Aww, I love you too."**

**Mikan- (rolls her eyes and puts on her biggest smile) "Please review!"**

**PA- "And no flames please!"**


	3. Umwhat do i say at a time like this?

Mikan: "You guys I have some very bad news."

PA: "what is it Mikan?"

Mikan: (Burst into tears) "you _sob _will _sob _be _sob _continuing _sob _the _sob _story!"

PA: (sweat drops) "why are you such a crybaby?"

Dark Mikan: "what was that?"

PA: "um...I love you?

Mikan: "I love you too!"

PA: "Dear lord, help us all."

You guys I have decided to continue this story with your support. I know you were all probably waiting for this day so let me give you a little preview of what will happen next time.

"_Mikan please marry me!"_

"_Bitch you got five seconds to back the hell up!_

"_Are those polka dotted under wear?"_

"_Is he always this perverted?"_

So tell me do you like? If you don't…go away, nobody likes you. If you are waiting for the next chapters don't worry I'll think up a plot…eventually. Don't forget to do that one thing you always do. Review!

P.S.- Naruko if you are reading this, you should know you'll make an appearance sometime later in the story.


End file.
